Awareness
by Ember Ashleigh Davis
Summary: Kyra's final thoughts about her actions,memories and feelings right before the end.Mild Language Rated T for now though it may go up. Being continued....R
1. I'm With You

Disclaimer:

I do not own Pitch Black or The Chronicles of Riddick.

I do however own this little FicLit.

Please Read and Review.

Key:

_A thought. _**Impact.** General writing.

This is what I imagine is going through Kyra's mind in the end.

This is probably just going to be a little one-shot,no matter how much I hate writing them,because I am currently working on a few other things,but if you like it let me know and I'll do us both a favor and continue it at some point and time. Just let me know what you think regardless.**

* * *

**

**'Obedience without question.'**

That was their only demand,yet even though I had nothing to live for,I found myself not being able to give in. Perhaps if I stopped to think about it I would realize I couldn't. I had always done things impulsively never letting anything or anyone phase me. Riddick had been the only thing I had ever payed any heed to,his dominance always just poring off of him in waves with everything he did. I could say I was a new animal all I wanted ,but this animal knew its' place. It knew who the alpha was and it knew I wasn't it. Even though I knew what was happening to me and welcomed it in a way,my body still rebelled as if it was an entity all its' own. The animal fighting until the end.

The pain from the conversion was merely uncomfortable. The fact that I was aware of the converter roaming through my thoughts rebuilding and revising,only slightly upsetting. The feel of a sharp tug on my inner psyche caused me to suppress a deep,throaty growl. Flashes of memories I had tried to suppress surfacing ,all of them containing Riddick in one form or another. Riddick attacking one of the monsters on T2 to protect me,Riddick fighting to get us off of that devil woman's merc ship and me aiming the gun that killed her before she could hurt him,Riddick killing the guard that had been fucking with me,and finally Riddick fighting to his death to get us out of Crematoria. A flash of agonizing pain corrupted all of the images banishing them with a hot flame.

Wakening in a chamber I found I was no longer in pain,the converters insistent probing no longer a factor. I guessed I was now a Necro since I was still alive. The robes I had been wearing rubbing uncomfortably against my skin,let me know I had been formally welcomed to the threshold. Why I didn't feel any different was a mystery to me,because I thought with the conversion I would feel a great connection to the Underverse,yet I didn't. I tried to call upon memories of my past and found they were all still there,the face of a man I knew dominate in my findings.

_'_** Riddick. '**

Memories came quite easily as I called them to the front of my thoughts. A man who had saved me more than once if my memories were correct still dominant in them all. Yet,I couldn't place any emotion with the memories,I couldn't find any really. I could feel that I knew this man very well and that we were connected somehow,but I couldn't place the feeling nagging in the back of my mind,the one's I somehow knew used to be there.

Listening to the commotion outside of the rooms I was in I stalked towards the doors only slightly surprised when someone was waiting there and escorted me to the throne room. To say I was surprised to see the man from my memories would be an understatement ,but the urge to obey the commands coming from the lord marshal overwhelmed me. The realization of something inside of me trying to disobey him and run to the man from my memories calling me forward automatically.

"Are you with me Kyra?" I could feel the confusion in his voice.

_Riddick._

My body and mind were rebelling against me. I heard my next words come from my voice as if from a distance and felt the loss after the words escaped. I didn't know how but all at once emotions assaulted me. My reaction was to spirit myself away long enough to figure out why. I could faintly here a battle going on as I let my mind run through the semi-unfamiliar emotions. I stood still watching from the background as the lord marshal attacked Riddick over and over again. The unexpected revelation of what was truthfully happening hit me hard.

I watched as Riddick's soul was being sucked out and couldn't take it anymore. With sudden understanding I saw him make eye contact with me one last time,before fighting with everything he had left in him. The fierce look in his silver pools calling to me. The dormant anger inside of me rose as the lord marshal stood over Riddick intending to do away with him. What ever the hell I had been thinking when I stepped into this room had changed. The man I had found hard to recall feelings for a moment ago was all I could see now. He was mine something inside of me howled,that same thing taking over me before I could place it.

I didn't hesitate as I grabbed a spear that was hung on the wall next to a misty looking female and stuck it deep into the lord marshals back. I didn't even register the pain I felt when I was impaled by a spike on the walls of the throne. Dropping to the ground I watched as Riddick made the killing blow breaking the hilt off the dagger in the process. All the breathing in the room seemed to have stopped ,the only sound being a shrill voice in the background screaming in disbelief.

I watched his eyes glaze over from confusion once again and gasped. The awareness that I was going to die assaulting me. I had to tell him something before I did though. I wanted to give him reassurance that I was still with him,that I would never leave,yet I found I couldn't voice it when I knew it was a lie. Tasting the blood in my mouth I said the only thing that my mind would let me before the underverse could claim me.

"I was always with you."

* * *

Authoress Note:

I enjoyed writing this....thanks to anyone ahead of time who happens to read this.....R&R please let me know if you would like for me to continue even if it's just for one of

you....................................................................................**EmberAshleighDavis^_^**


	2. Breathing

**Disclaimer : **

I do not own The Chronicles of Riddick-Pitch Black/Dark Fury or any thing new that might pop up but I do own this little FicLit so please be nice. All the characters belong to someone else as well...sadly....what I would do to Riddick if he was mine. Mmmmmm...nough said.

I would like to thank **D**reaming **D**ragonfly for the little bitty pep talk.......hey go read Better The Devil You Know...you'll love it....**DD **wrote it, so it is good believe me.....**^_^**

**

* * *

**

The underverse was beautiful with its' simplistic yet domineering design. Spiraling ghost towers of stone reaching towards a sky of reflective silver-blue pools. If it was anything at all, it was breathtaking. The people around me and my regenerating body were absolutely uncaring of what happened around them. The smell of stale cold blood all around us and nobody stalled in their actions.

I felt disconnected from my body, the feeling of being turned inside out a pain only dominant in my mind. It was a familiar tug of pain pulling on all of my senses. It was bearable, but the feelings it inflicted were unwanted. I could feel my limbs slowly rebuilding themselves all marks and scars no longer visible. I was remade, reborn, and somehow new.

How long I've been here I didn't know, days, minutes, maybe just a few seconds but the indifference I felt couldn't squelch the flutter in my still heart when I stared into the endless pools of silver. I could remember little bits of of my life,we all could. It was common knowledge that we retained the memories of our reason for being here. It helped to remind us of our suffering and how the pain was no more. All I could remember was a pair of bright, shining silver-white eyes.

The underverse was special since it was a paradise,although paradise of what I'll never know. A paradise that at this moment was experiencing something phenomenal. The silver pools above were being opened forcefully with two men ,wearing metal armor resembling our towers, falling to the ground staring in awe.

They seemed to be looking for something and the others where just pouring over them excited by the visit from the other side. Stepping into the crowd I listened to what was being said by the one with black hair that was twisted in a fashion suitable for his face. The bald one behind him was quietly scanning the crowed obviously looking for someone. When the crowd parted in front of me I began taking a step back with them when the quiet one swung around flashing a pair of molten silver orbs at me, successfully stilling me.

He stepped closer to examine me, the raven haired man behind him now. His domineering force keeping me where I was. His eyes,beautiful as they were, scaring me with there intensity. The man behind him began talking to him in hushed tones as if I couldn't hear what he was saying. Riddick was the name of the dominating male in front of me and he seemed to be ignoring the one who called him-self Vaako.

Riddick's gaze was unwavering in it's effort to examine me from head to toe and I couldn't help but do the same to him. The memory of those eye's ,assaulted me once again. This man was my reason for being here. He was.....

"Kyra?"

He sounded as if he couldn't believe I was here. As if I might disappear at any given moment. I stepped closer to him and watched as the man,Vaako ,put a hand on his shoulder. Looking into his never ending silver eye's I reached to touch him and make sure this was real. His stance becoming tense when I caressed his jaw gently.

"You're mine aren't you Riddick?" The voice escaping my mouth was unfamiliar to me with it's sex appeal just dripping on every word. I watched him as his eye's heated and his nostrils flared. He didn't seem to like my statement; either that or he liked it a lot ,I wasn't sure.

Before anything could happen Vaako was telling Riddick that they had to go before someone trapped them here. The feeling of protectiveness I felt for the Riddick was almost staggering. His arms wrapped around me before I came to the realization that the we Vaako seemed to speak of was me, him, and Riddick. Then with a bracing of their knees and a push from the ground we were rocketing through one of the silver pools ,the sensation of being turned inside out starting once again.

I could hear things all around me ,someone yelling about a body ,someone screaming about abominations and,someone demanding silence. The buzzing intensified until I could barely hear anything. The sound of someone saying 'she can't breath' barely making it through. I was confused because I could see Riddick once again staring me down trying to telling me something.

"Kyra, breath."

His deep gravely voice got threw and I began taking sharp raspy breaths of air. His arms gently supporting me as I clutched tightly to him. Memories came flooding back. Images of who was holding me and myself always being clear. I tried to stop the tears threatening to spill ,because I did not cry,I hadn't in years, but I couldn't. They fell and Riddick swung me into his arms and began walking off.  
The sound of confused shouts echoing through my head.

I needed to relax because the man with the coal black locks was walking towards me and Riddick . His obvious discomfort making me trust him not to hurt Riddick. Although the protectiveness Riddick had over me caused him to spin suddenly and glare at Vaako until he spoke.

"Lord Riddick what are you going to do about that?"He said pointing to the cluster of people shouting over one another.

I listened as I slowed my breathing trying to gain back control of my body and mind. The rumble in Riddick's chest as he spoke, oddly comforting. With a turn from Vaako I noticed the conversation had ended. Looking up I saw Riddick staring at me.

"Kyra."

I stared back tears filling my eyes once again. Burying my face in his chest I let them fall. The sound of his footsteps calming me, once again. As he opened a door he told me I needed to rest for a while and that he wouldn't leave me while I did. The warmth from his words filling me until he laid me down on a bed and I passed out from exhaustion. Memories playing in my mind like a movie filling in all of the missing details I was looking for.

* * *

**Authoress Note:**

R&R please. If there are any mistakes please let me know. I probably wont fix them until I revise the story in a whole(which means it will be complete before I fix them) Thank you

..................................................................................................................**EmberAshleighDavis** ^_^


	3. Awaken

**Disclaimer:**

I do NOT own Riddick...But, I sure wish I did...Mmmmmm...Riddick..

* * *

I could hear barely their arguing from across the room I was asleep in and felt the sudden need to defend myself form an opponent. The presence from someone else in the room smothering the other person's rage and dominance down, almost completely squashing it. I knew that sent, the waves of alpha male calling to me once again, even thought the instinct inside me told me to attack the other man.

"Riddick.?."

The sound of soft ,barely even heard, footsteps coming towards me the only answer to the unspoken question. I sat up when I could feel the invading presence close to me. I adjusted my eye's to the dim lighting, the surroundings helping to dull the ache in my head. Memories still swarmed my brain, familiar scents and instincts assaulting me. Glancing at the man beside my bed intensified these things ten fold, his goggles resting on his head as pools of molten silver scorched me with their intensity.

"Kyra?"

I didn't know what I was suppose to do yet. I had just surfaced from what felt like a thousand year sleep and it was a bit unsettling. I remember everything, just in constant mind blowing flashes. I knew this man and I knew the one standing behind him as well. He was a very bad man, both of them were if I was being honest with myself. I liked the bald man, though. The other one just made me want to attack.

"Riddick can you help me up. I feel like shit but I am not laying in this bed all day...night...whatever time it is."

I saw his lips twitch into a grin. The wrinkles peppering his face fading as he acknowledged that I was fine. I knew I died and that he brought me back, seeing as how I was just swept up into a bed and let sleep for how ever long. I could feel the muscles in my body stretching against my bone testing my durability as he helped me stand, hovering protectively just in case I wasn't as stable as I thought. The feeling that rose over me as he wrapped his arm around my waist to steady me when I swayed almost making me fall anyways.

I was going to have to practice with all these feelings again. It seemed that with death all things left your body, memories, emotions, and strength. I didn't like feeling weak,but I knew that somewhere deep inside of myself that, that was the strongest emotion I felt most of all.

Weakness.

I watched as Riddick's nostrils flared with my sudden bout of weakness and fear.

"Kyra.?"

I was exasperated and I didn't like it one bit. I had lived through running away from a set of abusive parent's. I had escaped an uninhabitable planet with the man at my side. I had even killed men, many of them, and died. I was not weak. If I was it was only around this man, because I somehow knew I would never be better than him. I could get the best of him at time's but he was still faster, stronger, more invincible than I could ever dream of being. The other man hovering around me agitating my senses and making me nervous.

"Shit. Riddick he is making me nervous, tell him to leave, before I kill him." I heard his slight chuckle and had to remind myself to be a bit more relaxed.

I just felt wound tight and I didn't like that feeling, too much, hell I was a women used to fighting for everything. I didn't have to at one point in time in my life, but I was restless and had to go back to the way I was before everything went to hell. I was a restless and wild creature I had learned; I decided I had to kill the part of me that wanted to be normal, because I knew I could never be like that. The day that I embraced my true self I had killed every man who had dared to do me wrong and named myself Kyra.

It fit with my shifting wildness and feisty nature.

"Leave Vaako."

"Yes..Lord Riddick."

I listened to the man's exiting foot thuds and felt the fear ease away from me and calm my senses, my overloaded instincts finally resting for a minute. I was restless all of a sudden my awareness stretching out farther than it ever had before. I could feel everything subtly, the other people milling about outside of the room, I could taste the tang of confusion and excitement form some, and smell fear and anger off of others. I had to wonder for a second if this is what Riddick felt, and then my world crashed down around him again.

I could actually hear his heart beat, slow and steady as he stared at me, I could hear the blood rushing throughout his body, I could taste the anguish and confusion he was feeling.

"Riddick, what am I now, I feel different, more animalistic than before?"

"I don't really know. I just wanted you alive again. Are you uncomfortable?"

I couldn't help but stare at him again, he was so caring when it came to me. I hated him for that sometimes, because he never showed it the right way. He would do anything to protect me and keep me safe, anything at all. His humanity rested with me, I knew that, I was all that tied him to the real living world, but he didn't realize that was how I felt when it came to him.

I had realized form our first meeting on T2 that I was like him in more way's then one. I knew I didn't belong with the people who claimed to be my parent's, they were all wrong, dark were I was light and pale, and just plane evil. I was always fighting my way out of something until I just got fed up and ran as far as I could, stealing thing's I needed and changing my identity. He didn't know that though because I never told anyone that part. I was a changeling, I had been dropped off in that 'God' forsaken place and asked to strive from the ruin's, I did, but at a price.

"No, Riddick. I am fine just frustrated at the moment. I feel weak."

"You and I both know you aren't."

"Not anymore I don't. How long was I dead Riddick?" I watched him look away and scowl angrily, his stance turning back into his hardened shell, blocking out anything and everything that tried to get in.

"One Day."

"What?"

"I had to clean up a mess that ass fuck had created and destroy a few ambitious mother fucker's while I was at it. It took some time to get the Necro's to tell me how to bring you back. They tried to disobey me and destroy your body and I castrated three of them, and no they are not dead."

"Why did that Necro come with you, he hate's me. I was the reason you lived and came back to fight his wonderfully insane Lord Marshal, I can feel his anger at me. I won't stop myself from killing him Riddick."

"Then don't." his eye's shifted to look at me a bit more closely now. "Tell me what's wrong and don't bullshit with me. I can tell when you are lying."

"I feel more primal. I can smell scents that I shouldn't, fear, anger, confusion. My body is over sensitized, my instinct high. I keep feeling like someone is watching me and like I should attack them."

"There's more, Kyra." His head cocked to the side, his eyebrow shooting up. "Spit it out."

"I don't like it when he look's at your back, that Vaako, one minute he seemed fine with you, but now he seems like he wants to hurt you, like he really could" I rolled my eye's at that thought ", but I don't like it. I feel protective of you and it feels wrong, why should I feel protective over you, your stronger than me, Riddick. But if he keep's looking at you like that I will kill him."

I walked hesitantly around the room and stopped for a second to stretch my muscles watching him for a reaction to my plight. He just watched me for the longest time, his lip's twitching up in a smirk. "Do what you will. Kill if you have to. Stay close though, Kyra."

"Why?"

"They will kill you again if they have the chance."

"It is not like I am going to go out there right now, I feel like shit. And why would they bother, you'd just kill 'em all and come get me again."

"Kyra!" He was getting irritated with me and it felt oddly relaxing after all of the event's leading up to now.

"Fine." Finally looking down at myself I noticed I was only covered in a long black shirt, one that barely brushed the top of my thigh's, and found myself getting angry and slightly embarrassed. "I need clothes Riddick."

"You'll get them. Stay here for a while, I have to go check some thing's out."

"What?" I was too late. He had already made it to the door and just ignored me. I was going to kill that man one day.

* * *

To Be Continued

Ok- Sorry for the delay, I have had some matter's to attend to and some writer's block attack me. I hope this will do for now...Leave me a review...say it sucks...say it roxx...just say something...Give me critique, because it can only help me out and make me better...**EmberAshleighDavis**


End file.
